Voices
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: (AU) Fuji is a singer, Saeki is a pianist, Kajimoto is a bartender. (one shot - we're bad at summaries...)


Title: Voices

Author: DnKS – giRLs

Rating: G

Pairing: SaekiFuji

Disclaimers: not ours, no profit and… you know…

Warning: sigh do we have to tell you that it's OOC?

(A/N : yo! Again, it seems we forgot to say thanks to our reviewers... (sigh) so, as an apology, here's our new fic, we know you want it so badly (are being smacked) hey! That's mean! Anyway, please doo enjoy. We love you all...)

There are so many voices in the world. There are voices for sadness, voices for happiness, voices for loneliness, and voices for love. But when did the voices turn into something which was known as songs, no one knew. And forever they shall never know. It was the mystery of voices, only people who understand the true meaning of voices could grab it.

People communicated with voices. People interacted with voices. People became what they were with voices.

What would happen to the world if the thing named voice had never existed? Fuji Shusuke didn't know, and he too didn't want to know. He just knew that he loved the voices. He just knew that he lived with the voices. He just knew that he loved the one who had taught him what the true meaning of voices was.

He enjoyed being a singer. In his age of nineteen he had become someone who was well known in common bars and night clubs. He never thought of leaving his job to attain something higher like entering the music industry or such. He never wanted to have his own recording or make his own debut as a professional. He had been satisfied by his way of living. By singing three hours or so in his favourite club, he could get an amount of money which was adequate to sustain his life.

And that was because of one person who had taught him the true meaning of voices, as well as the true meaning of songs. The man was named Saeki Kojiroh.

Fuji smiled when he remembered about their first encounter. He was a singer, and Saeki was a pianist. People would think that they were a perfect couple, but in fact, they were not. At first, they had so many differences in their way of expressing themselves in music; even their personal colours in music were different. At first Fuji thought that he would never be able to get together well with Saeki, but it was proven wrong.

The true intention behind their meeting was a demand of the manager of the bar in which Fuji was working that time. He said that Fuji needed a pianist who could match his voice, and he had chosen Saeki to play the role.

Fuji didn't know what the man saw in Saeki, since he was just an ordinary pianist who had no name. They met up in an awkward situation. But when they were shaking hands, Fuji felt something lingering on those slender fingers of the pianist. They had never met before, but he felt as if he had touched that hand several times in the past.

And then, their partnership was settled. But it was no sooner than a month after that until they could really cooperate with each other. Soon they became friends. Soon Saeki moved and they lived together. Soon they became lovers. Soon they were inseparable.

As he stood there, his hands were holding the mike; his mind wandered off and gazed through the dimensions people knew as the past. He smiled when he recalled those sweet memories that ever happened between the two of them.

The bartender looked at him and smiled. The picture of Fuji standing still with his fingers grabbing the mike was so beautiful. He had adored the singer's voice since the first time he heard him sang, but the sight of his face could do a greater effect than his voice, if it was even possible.

"Why don't you just come home? It's getting late," he said.

Fuji shook his head. The bar had gotten rather empty. It was just the two of them that remained there.

"Ah… I see…you're waiting for him, don't you?" the bartender said again.

Fuji chuckled and he nodded.

"I do believe that he will come," he said. His voice sounded like a caring breeze during a lazy summer day.

The bartender stopped his work. He was washing the glasses at that time. His eyes observed Fuji with a bitter smile.

"You have waited for him too long," he said. "Why don't you just come home? It's almost midnight and it's dangerous for you to walk alone around this time. Come home, and I shall tell him when he come that you've already left."

Fuji stared at him with his eyes fully opened.

"How could I ever do that?" he said. "He will come, he has promised me, and I shall wait for him here."

The bartender sighed. The love between the singer and the pianist was indeed so sweet. It was tragic that their love was the cause for their separation.

It happened maybe just weeks before that time. The manager of the bar found out about their love story and he fired Saeki. He said that love story between the workers could affect their works, but they knew better. Both Fuji and Saeki, as well as the bartender, knew that their manager had kept an eye on Fuji over those years. It was not a surprise that he got jealous that his prey had been together with someone else.

So he could just only watch as the night deepened and Fuji still stood there with his hands holding the mike. He had asked him once why didn't he just follow Saeki and left his current job. But he only looked at him and smiled, the way he used to do when he wanted to keep things only for himself.

"Ne, Kajimoto-san…" Fuji said. His words made the bartender turned his head.

"What is it?" the bartender, apparently named Kajimoto, asked.

"Do you mind if I sing a song?" Fuji said with a sheepish smile. He looked a little embarrassed by his own request. "It's too silent and I hate silence."

Kajimoto smiled, "Sure…"

Then Fuji started to sing. His voice rose in the midnight air. It brought a lovely dream to the silent world. He sang until the silence had to disappear to give way for his voice.

Fuji sang about love. He sang about destiny. He sang about everything that sounded so beautiful to become reality. How could he sing about love when his love alone was taken from him, he didn't know. But he enjoyed singing. It was because of his song, his voice, that had made him meet the one he loved the most.

His song almost reached an end when suddenly the door of the bar opened with a soft crack. The gush of winter wind came inside the bar and two pairs of eyes watched as the figure of Saeki Kojiroh moving to the light.

Fuji smiled. He ran to the man's side and threw himself to his arms. Kajimoto saw the scene with an amused smile. They both were so sweet.

"I don't mind seeing you like that for hours but the door had to be closed, otherwise we will be frozen like ice," he said.

Saeki laughed and freed Fuji from his arms.

"Sorry about that, Kajimoto-san," he said then he closed the door. His eyes were back to Fuji after that. "I heard a song back then, was it you?"

Fuji nodded. "I was waiting for you, but the silence became something I could not endure."

"Sorry to make you waiting," Saeki said. He then turned his head so his eyes and Kajimoto's met. "Thank you, Kajimoto-san, for accompanying Shusuke."

"You can count on me anytime," Kajimoto said. "I love him like you do. Besides, having him singing here is the best thing I can hope for to fill my lonely nights."

Fuji laughed, "Now you sound like a desperate person, Kajimoto-san."

"I am," said Kajimoto with a smile. "And I'll be more desperate if I see you making this lovey-dovey scene on me. Go home, you two, take your rest, you need it after this long day."

Saeki nodded, as well as Fuji. They both respected Kajimoto for he was their senior; or something like that. Then after some words of goodbye, the two took their depart; leaving Kajimoto alone with some glasses he still needed to wash.

Outside, the snow started to fall. The couple walked side by side, hand in hand. And as Kajimoto saw them from the window, he knew no matter how cold was the night, the two would always be warm next to each other.

He smiled bitterly. He always loved Fuji's voice as he loved Saeki's play. But there was a difference between both. He loved Fuji more than that, even though he knew that there was no way he could get the singer to be his.

Love was sweet, but Fuji's voice was sweeter. The way he smiled when Saeki picked him up, the way he laughed when Saeki said something funny, the way he sang when Saeki played his piano, they were far sweeter than anything. Kajimoto loved Fuji, indeed, but he didn't dare to lose those smiles, those laughs, those voices, since he knew only Saeki could bring those things.

The snow fell that night. The world was frozen. Somewhere from that place, Fuji and Saeki were walking happily. But nothing accompanied Kajimoto in that silent night else than some glasses he still needed to wash and the memory of Fuji singing a love song with his sweet tender voice.

- the end -

(A/N : (prepared themselves) fine… you can start throwing the trash now…)


End file.
